Delight
by Minguy
Summary: No Summary, hanya cerita tanpa konflik antara scoups dan joshua. Daripada mereka rebutan junghan mending merek couplean aja :v . Seungcheol X Jisoo . SCOUPS JOSHUA SEVENTEEN SVT


Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa gesa ke suatu tempat. Lapangan basket, itulah tujuanku. Dentuman jam sekolah yang menandakan sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore mempercepat langkahku. Aku harus cepat jika tak mau membersihkan lapangan basket yang luasnya lumayan juga.

Tinggal satu belokkan dan aku akan sampai.

"Ahh!"

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Kini kami berdua telah jatuh terduduk diatas lantai marmer koridor. Aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku kepada perempuan yang kutabrak tadi.

Ia menyambut uluran tanganku dan langsung berdiri dengan bantuanku.

"Maafkan aku, tetapi aku harus cep-"

Aku terdiam ketika aku mendapati wajahnya. Bibir mungil dan mata dengan aegyo sal. Proposi sempurna untuk seorang manusia. Apakah dia malaikat yang jatuh dari langit?

"Hei..apa kau mendengarku?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Mencoba membawa rohku kembali ke ragaku. Aku menatap perempuan didepanku dengan senyuman canggung.

"Ah..aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak melihatmu didepan. Kau tidak apa apa kan? Aku benar benar minta maaf"

Aku menggosok tengkukku. Namun tak mengalihkan perhatianku kepadanya. Namun ia tersenyum. Sangat manis. Oh gosh! Aku bisa diabetes!

"Aku baik baik saja, dan ini bukan semuanya kesalahanmu. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya"

Ia berlalu meninggalkanku. Berjalan dengan anggun hingga hilang berbelok arah. Aku mengusap wajahku. Apakah dia seorang dewi yang dikirimkan tuhan kepadaku? Kalau iya aku akan sangat bersyukur karrna telah mengirimkan orang sepertinya.

Aku kembali berjalan santai. Masih membayangkan betapa cantiknya perempuan yang kulihat tadi. Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu

Oh Shit!

Basket!

Aku segera berlari menuju lapangan basket yang berada tak jauh dariku. Selamat menjalankan hukuman untukku!

.

.

.

Aku meregangkan badanku. Menghilangkan rasa letih yang melanda tubuhku. Membersihkan lapangan basket ini sungguh melelahkan!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke pinggir lapangan. Mengambil air minum yang tersampir di tasku dan meneguk sekaligus airnya.

Aku memperhatikan lapangan basket yang baru saja aku bersihkan. Lumayan bersih tapi tidak terlalu bersih. Setidaknya sampah sampah yang tadinya berserakan telah berkumpul di kantong sampah.

Aku berdiri. Tak lupa menyampirkan tas yang tadi kubawa ke bahuku. Dengan jalan lungai aku menyusuri koridor sekolahku sampai ke halte bus terdekat. Sungguh sial aku tak membawa kendaraan apapun. jika aku membawa kendaraan, itu akan lebih cepat mengantarku kerumah dan bertemu kasur tercintaku.

Aku menelusuri pandanganku penjuru sekolah yang kulewati. Hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mungkin belum selesai dari kegiatan klubnya. Entahlah, aku tak begitu peduli.

Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke jalan yang akan kulewati. Namun mataku menangkap siluet seseorang yang familiar walaupun aku tak yakin. Aku mempercepat langkahku sehingga aku berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Hei.. kita bertemu lagi!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Apakah dia bidadariku tadi?

"Sepertinya termenung adalah hobimu"

Aku menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku. Mencoba menghilangkan fikiran fikiran abstrakku.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku mengalihkan obrolan.

"Pulang"

"Dijemput?" Aku bertanya lagi. Namun tak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Ia menggeleng, sebagai jawaban. Lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepadaku.

"Tidak, aku biasanya naik bus"

Aku hanya ber-oh ria

"Kamu mau ke halte kan? Kalau begitu barengan aja"

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Yes! Akhirnya aku mempunyai topik untuk modus jalan berdua sama dia!

"Oke"

Kamipun berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Hanya keheningan yang ada diantara kami. Aku yang terus saja memandangi wajahnya dan dia yang terfokus pada jalan didepannya.

Setelah sampai di halte, kamipun juga duduk bersebelahan. Tetap tanpa obrolan. Seharusnya aku bisa saja mengajaknya mengobrol namun aku tidak tahu topik apa.

Oh iya

Namanya!

"Siapa namamu?"

Deru mesin mobil menenggelamkan perkataanku. Kulihat ia berdiri dan menatapku.

"Busku sudah datang. Aku duluan ya!"

Ia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan kepadaku dan menaiki bus yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat tujuannya. Aku hanya terdiam menatap kepergian bus yang membawa perempuan itu.

Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu

Damn!

Itu juga busku!

Sepertinya aku memang harus pulang berjalan hari ini.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Mood Seungcheol benar benar buruk kali ini. Ia terlambat datang kesekolah sehingga gerbang yang biasanya terbuka lebar saat itu tertutup dengan rapat, ditambah dengan guru BK yang benar benar ia hindari sedang mendata murid murid yang terlambat masuk dan ia harus memutar otak agar ia bisa masuk kesekolah tanpa harus berhadapan dengan guru BK yang hampir setiap hari ia temui itu.

Namun naas baginya, ketika otak cemerlangnya menemukan sebuah celah untuknya memanjat, guru BK lain telah menyambutnya di balik dinding. Ia hanya membeku diatas sana, untung saja tidak jatuh.

Dan pada akhirnya disinilah ia berakhir, berada di halaman belakang sekolah dan bergelut dengan rumput rumput yang tingginya sampai bisa menusuk betismu. Ia benar benar lelah, mana tadi harus berlarian kesekolah lalu memanjat. Itu semua membutuhkan tenaga!

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, namun guru BK 'kesayangannya' itu tidak mengizinkannya pergi sebelum rumput rumput di taman belakang sekolah itu enyah. Kenapa tidak disemen saja sih? Kan rumput tidak tumbuh lagi. Kira kira itulah fikiran Seungcheol. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengeluh tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Ia memandang hasil kerjanya dengan tatapan bangga. Walau mengingat bagaimana susahnya ia sewaktu mencabuti satu persatu rumput yang bertebaran di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia mengelap peluh di keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Keadaannya benar benar tidak mendukung. Baju kumal dengan noda tanah yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana, serta celana dan sepatunya yang keadaannya tak jauh dari baju seragam yang ia gunakan. Kalau ia masuk ke kelas dengan keadaan begini bisa bisa ia dimarahi dan diusir keluar, mengingat setelah ini adalah pelajaran fisika. Tentu saja seperti biasa, guru fisika digambarkan dengan karakter seorang guru lelaki berbadan tambun dengan kumis lebat dibawah hidungnya, jangan lupakan sifat killer yang membuat siapa saja yang berurusan dengannya bisa mengalami serangan jantung ringan.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak sengaja matanya menemukan seseorang yang selama ini memenuhi fikirannya. Orang itu tersenyum dengan indah yang membuat hati Seungcheol seakan sedang mengadakan konser dadakan. Lalu orang itu melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekat. Tentu saja dengan cepat ia mendekat.

"Kelihatannya kau benar benar keletihan"

Seungcheol menoleh ke wanita itu. Tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk garuk pipinya. Tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Ini untukmu"

Perempuan itu memberikan sebotol air mineral yang tentu saja digapai oleh Seungcheol dengan semangat. Memang ini yang dibutuhkannya, sebotol air mineral untuk menghilangkan dahaganya dan tentu saja seorang perempuan cantik yang peka terhadap keadaan.

"Terima kasih"

Seungcheol dengan segera meneguk seluruh air yang berada didalam botol tersebut yang membuat adam applenya bergerak naik turun. Membuat dirinya terlihat seksi dimata perempuan pujaannya.

Setelah Seungcheol menyelesaikan acara minumya, keadaan menjadi hening. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Perempuan itu membaca buku yang dibawanya sedari tadi dan ia hanya memutar mutar botol air mineral yang ia minum tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanpa sadar Seungcheol mengucapkan kata kata itu. Ia menatap perempuan tersebut dengan hati hati. Entah saja ucapannya memecahkan konsentrasi gadis disebelahnya.

"Aku memang sering kesini"

Jawaban gadis itu mengakhiri percakapan singkat keduanya. Membuat keadaan disekitar kembali hening. Gadis itu yang kembali terfokus kepada buku yang dibacanya dan Seungcheol yang kembali memutar mutar botol.

"Kita.. Eum. Mungkin akhir akhir ini sering bertemu dan well, aku belum tahu namamu jadi siapa namamu?"

Suara gadis itu menginterupsi kegiatan Seungcheol. Matanya berbinar binar ketika mengetahui kalau gadis itu ingin mengetahui namanya. Membuat Seungcheol serasa terbang saja.

"Aku Seungcheol,Choi Seungcheol. dan kau?"

Dengan semangat Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan gadis itu. Bermaksud untuk bersalaman. Namun gadis itu hanya menatap tangan Seungcheol tanpa melakukan apa apa.

Shit!

Ia lupa jika tangannya sangat kotor. Ia merasa sangat malu telah mengajak gadis didepannya berjabat tangan.

Sesaat sebelum Seungcheol menarik tangannya, gadis itu lebih dulu menggapai tangan Seungcheol sehingga tanah yang masih menempel ditangannya berbekas ditangan gadis didepannya. Dan berkata

"Aku Hong Jisoo. senang bertemu denganmu!"


End file.
